<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【佐鸣】守破离 by wnssr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725605">【佐鸣】守破离</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wnssr/pseuds/wnssr'>wnssr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, M/M, Top Uchiha Sasuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:22:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wnssr/pseuds/wnssr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>挚友佐助和徒弟川木灵魂互换了，鸣人并不知情</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kawaki/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, 佐鸣, 川鸣</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>内含川木/鸣人，私设子世代都是领养</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>木叶郊区里，一大一小的身影伫立着，相对无言。</p><p> </p><p>某天清晨川木发现自己变成了宇智波佐助，与此同时刚回村的佐助变成了川木，两人没有表现出一丝一毫慌张，而是迅速见面了解情况——单纯的凭直觉一起找来郊区见面了。</p><p> </p><p>“要和……火影大人说吗？”</p><p> </p><p>顶着佐助的脸，脱口而出是对鸣人的敬称，怎么看怎么别扭。</p><p> </p><p>“暂时不用，”佐助停顿一会继续道，“正好我要在村子里留一阵子。”</p><p> </p><p>“你就是鸣人的徒弟？”</p><p> </p><p>“是的，我叫川木。”</p><p> </p><p>佐助是第一次见川木，鸣人在信里提到过他几次，仔细描述了川木的相貌与性格，用词难掩兴奋，佐助对此不感兴趣，也不打算与后者有什么接触，没曾想发生这种意外，不得不“认识”了。</p><p> </p><p>发型奇怪的小孩，打了耳钉，还不会掩饰戒备和青涩的狠戾。</p><p> </p><p>气质上倒是很像自己小时候。</p><p> </p><p>川木也在打量佐助。他在忍者卡上见过这个人，稀有度是ssr，与七代目火影是组合卡，想必现实里两人也是有什么深刻的联系。</p><p> </p><p>于是他开口问了：“你和火影大人是什么关系？”</p><p> </p><p>“朋友。”</p><p> </p><p>“没听他提起过你。”</p><p> </p><p>“我很少回来，”佐助进入正题，“利用现在的身份去找大蛇丸问询类似的禁术，木叶禁式馆也可以去，我把需要注意的事情都告诉你，方便的时候会暗中协助；我目前住在火影楼两条街外的公寓二楼，这次回来一是向鸣人例行公务汇报，二是答应了陪博人修行——博人是我的徒弟。”</p><p> </p><p>佐助说话有条不紊，三言两语把重点都交代清楚了。</p><p> </p><p>川木点点头，道：“我的右手是义肢，靠火影大人的查克拉维持，他睡着的时候右手就不能用了，”说着，川木这才发现自己现在这副身体的右臂也是空荡荡的，他有些诧异，还是继续接着说道，“我的身体是经过改造的科学忍具，没有查克拉……我是被火影大人收养的，现在住在他家里。”</p><p> </p><p>两个人的对话过于冷静了，仿佛根本就没有发生什么灵魂互换的诡异之事。</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>和自己一样，川木没有右臂，不同的是，他接了义肢，而自己没有。突然有了右手佐助倒不太习惯了，更不习惯的是这具身体完全没有查克拉。</p><p> </p><p>“川木，不要走神！”</p><p> </p><p>佐助一怔，抬眼看到鸣人横扫过来的右腿，来不及躲开，硬生生用手肘去挡；十三岁的矮小身体如何扛得住四战英雄的体术攻击？纵使佐助再怎么用力试图稳住下盘，却还是被踹出老远。</p><p> </p><p>“川木，怎么样？没事吧？”见川木倒在地上没动静，鸣人急忙跑过去查看情况。</p><p> </p><p>佐助实在很难接受这个事实，他居然就这么毫无招架之力的被鸣人一脚踹飞了。</p><p> </p><p>“没事，”佐助爬了起来，“继续吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“要是太累了就歇歇吧，你的手接上也没多久，不要勉强自己了。”鸣人看着川木，眼里盛满了担忧和关切。</p><p> </p><p>佐助被鸣人这眼神弄得心里怪怪的，一股异样的烦躁腾地就冒了出来。</p><p> </p><p>鸣人以前也这么看过佐助，但那已经是很久很久以前，二十岁以后他们的眼神接触越来越少，可以说是彼此默认的关闭了一种交流的方式。</p><p> </p><p>“我没那么弱。”</p><p> </p><p>鸣人盯着对方看了一会儿，突然噗嗤一声笑了出来。</p><p> </p><p>“怎么你也和他那么像啊，都好要强。”</p><p> </p><p>佐助一顿，“谁？”</p><p> </p><p>“啊，我好像没跟你说过佐助，”提到这个名字，鸣人整个人的状态立马变了，那是一种纯粹的自豪和雀跃，“佐助是我最好的朋友，他也是个很厉害的忍者——但跟我比还是差一点！他在村子的时间不多，最近刚好回来了，明天就带你去见见他吧……川木你冷着脸的时候真的和他有点像，哈哈！”</p><p> </p><p>“哦。”</p><p> </p><p>“今天就先到这吧，我带你去逛会儿街再回家。”</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>说是带徒弟逛街，大部分时间还是鸣人自己在玩，顺便让徒弟拎包——里面全是鸣人买的忍者日用品。</p><p> </p><p>佐助忍不住问道：“家里这么缺东西吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“不啊，家里怎么会缺日用品，我是买给佐助的。”鸣人一边说着，一边还在挑医疗包。</p><p> </p><p>佐助望着袋子里的瓶瓶罐罐，有些无奈：“这些……太多了吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“不是说了嘛，他很少回来，当然要一次性多买点。”</p><p> </p><p>“他自己也能买的吧。”</p><p> </p><p>鸣人突然停下了准备掏钱的手，沉默了很久后才低声说道：“我给他买是我的事，用不用是他的事，”说着，鸣人一把拿过佐助手里的购物袋，“川木，我发现你有时候也挺讨厌的。”</p><p> </p><p>“为什么？”</p><p> </p><p>鸣人不说话了，扭头就走，就在佐助以为鸣人生气了的时候，对方突然转过身，抱着胳膊摆出一副居高临下的姿态。</p><p> </p><p>“川木！再怎么说，我是你师父，是你的长辈，所以，以后不要再用这种态度跟为师说话了，知道了吗！？”</p><p> </p><p>佐助被鸣人一本正经的样子弄得有些想笑：“什么态度？”</p><p> </p><p>鸣人莫名炸毛：“就是这种态度！”</p><p> </p><p>“……”</p><p> </p><p>“你真是一点都不可爱！”</p><p> </p><p>“……”</p><p> </p><p>“算了，回家！”</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>把川木送回家后鸣人又去了火影楼，很晚才回来，在此期间佐助待在房间里仔细研究了一番这具科学忍具身体。</p><p> </p><p>感受不到查克拉的流动实在不习惯，佐助感觉流淌在血液里的不是活物，而像是某种冰冷坚硬的流体金属，它们暂时沉睡着，等待着爆发强悍的力量，一种可以媲美忍术、甚至在它之上的力量。</p><p> </p><p>云游各国的这十多年，佐助也曾接触到过一些「科技」，但大部分都是半成品，看不出价值所在，川木的出现让佐助深刻意识到这种新事物不可小觑。</p><p> </p><p>“川木？你还没睡啊？”</p><p> </p><p>进鸣人家后才发现川木和鸣人睡一屋，这是佐助没想到的。</p><p> </p><p>“睡不着。”</p><p> </p><p>“怎么了？有心事啊，是因为博人吗？”</p><p> </p><p>鸣人脱了外套走到床边，佐助这才闻到他身上的酒气。</p><p> </p><p>佐助皱眉：“你喝酒了？”</p><p> </p><p>鸣人傻笑着扑到床上，猫咪似的蹭了蹭枕头：“佐助回来了，开心嘛，就拉他去了一趟居酒屋…”说着说着，鸣人的呼吸声愈发粗重，佐助以为他是睡着了，便也躺进了被褥里。</p><p> </p><p>“川木……”</p><p> </p><p>鸣人突然叫了徒弟的名字，这是佐助从未听过的声音，裹满了粘稠的悲伤，听得人浑身发麻。</p><p> </p><p>“我不想他走…”</p><p> </p><p>佐助呼吸一窒。</p><p> </p><p>“我……”</p><p> </p><p>——佐助便是这样发现了川木对鸣人不同寻常的感情。</p><p> </p><p>除了尊敬与仰慕，还藏着朦胧的、不知所措的爱意。或许川木本人都还未意识到这点。</p><p> </p><p>否则这股快要溢出胸口的酸涩是因为什么？</p><p> </p><p>tbc.</p><p> </p><p>快乐同居！</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>佐助费了好大劲才把情绪稳定下来。没想到这具身体的主人对鸣人的牵念如此深重，他原本对川木与鸣人之间的故事丝毫没有兴趣，现在看来有必要重视起来了。他只在鸣人来信的只言片语里得知川木是从某个来历不明的组织逃出来的，那个组织对木叶是敌是友尚未定论，更难说未来会对忍界产生什么样的影响；而川木对木叶的态度就成了关键。</p><p> </p><p>佐助无法判断川木对木叶的立场，他唯一能通过这具身体感知到的，是对鸣人强烈的好奇心与暧昧的倾慕。</p><p> </p><p>他们之间到底发生过什么？师徒之间会产生这种感情吗？</p><p> </p><p>佐助回头看了一眼熟睡的鸣人，右臂义肢连接处突然隐隐作痛。</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>川木听从佐助的指示找去了禁式馆，拷贝了一堆卷轴——这具身体的自主行动相当熟练，完全不需要川木担心自己不会“使用”。</p><p> </p><p>接下来要去办公室找鸣人汇报公务。</p><p> </p><p>他早已把佐助写给他的纸稿背得滚瓜烂熟，走到办公室门外时，却还是心如擂鼓、口舌发干。</p><p> </p><p>“佐助你可算来了！再不来我都要去找你了！”</p><p> </p><p>如此上扬的语调和亮眼的笑容，是川木第一次见到。</p><p> </p><p>很奇怪的感觉，这个身体好像习惯了这样的鸣人，有些“排斥”甚至是“不理解”川木的忐忑，强迫着他冷静下来。</p><p> </p><p>鸣人扑过来搂住他的肩膀，笑道：“今天就别忙工作啦，走，火影大人请你喝酒！今天刚发了工资的说……”</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>鸣人絮絮叨叨说了一堆家长里短，也不管身边的人有没有在听，生怕说漏了哪件趣事。</p><p> </p><p>“啊，怎么都是我在说！佐助也说一说嘛，又去了哪里？有没有发生什么好玩的事？”见鸣人满脸期待的望着自己，川木更加不知所措，佐助可没跟他说过旅行的事，他只能低头默默喝酒。</p><p> </p><p>见对方神色有异，鸣人压下心中困惑，低声道：“不想说就算了……”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯，回来就好。”</p><p> </p><p>鸣人酒量一般，喝着喝着就晕了，所幸酒品“尚可”，一会儿趴在桌子上自言自语，一会儿抱着川木蹭来蹭去，蹭得川木耳朵都发烫了，头发盖住的地方有暧昧的浅红色在蔓延。</p><p> </p><p>“佐助，呃……嗝…佐助，我头好晕……你怎么在转来转去啊，别转了，我好晕……”</p><p> </p><p>头一次见到这幅模样的师父，漠然如川木也不由得心乱了。</p><p> </p><p>从一开始的抵触、厌恶，到现如今的尊敬和崇拜，也没有经过多久的时间。鸣人是个有着富有人格魅力的杰出忍者，在川木的认知里，强者都是冷酷无情的，可鸣人不一样，他和善可亲，有的时候甚至表现得像个幼稚的小孩，但教育孩子、徒弟时也不会过分溺爱，鸣人很懂得严慈相济，他发火的时候产生的那种压迫感令川木胆战心惊——进而是敬畏——他总是充满耐心，想要用爱意来融化川木心里的坚冰。</p><p> </p><p>年幼的川木不由自主被鸣人吸引。</p><p> </p><p>而此时此刻的鸣人对川木来说，是全新的，是意外的。</p><p> </p><p>在鸣人家住了有一阵子了，川木确信鸣人不是对谁都会这样展露情绪，鸣人正毫无保留的信任着他抱着的这个人，把三十多岁男人该有的成熟稳重完全抛诸脑后，没有一点身为大国上位者应保持的警戒心。</p><p> </p><p>“佐助……我跟你说过的吧，哈哈……我刚收的那个小徒弟……嗝…可臭屁了！跟你特别像……嗝！”</p><p> </p><p>川木：“………”原来我在师父眼里是这种形象。</p><p> </p><p>鸣人很神奇的一点就是即使喝醉了，说话还是很有逻辑：“我……嗯…我还不知道该怎么……怎么当一个师父…你带了博人这么久，应该有经验了吧……也教教我吧，教教我，怎么带徒弟……”</p><p> </p><p>“…我想好好照顾他…我不想让他经历我们以前经历过的那些事……”鸣人的手臂突然收紧，“佐助，我想好好保护孩子们……但……但是我怕我一个人做不好……”</p><p> </p><p>“所以……”</p><p> </p><p>——所以，你能不能，在我身边多留一会儿呢？</p><p> </p><p>脑海里突然浮现这句话，川木惊出一身冷汗。</p><p> </p><p>他拿着酒杯的手轻轻颤抖起来，鸣人近在咫尺的呼吸缠绕着香气刺鼻的酒香将他浸淫、淹没，他在清醒与沉醉中挣扎着。他感受到这具身体在动摇，但仍将主导权交给了他，于是川木猛地握住了鸣人的手。</p><p> </p><p>——好。</p><p> </p><p>炽热的心脏，如麻的心跳，似乎不止一个灵魂。</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>宿醉的后果就是头痛欲裂，不想上班。</p><p> </p><p>于是鸣人请了病假在家里挺尸。</p><p> </p><p>“打起精神来啊鸣人！说好了要带川木去见佐助的！”鸣人猛地一个翻身坐起，狠狠拍了拍自己的脸。</p><p> </p><p>佐助慢慢放下川木送过来的卷轴：“见佐助？”</p><p> </p><p>“啊，忘了跟你说了，”鸣人摸摸鼻子，“昨天跟佐助说要他教我怎么带徒弟来着，不过我那会儿已经喝醉了，他可能会当做我在说胡话吧……”</p><p> </p><p>“不过无所谓！去找他就对了。”</p><p> </p><p>“佐助是个很好的师父哦！把博人教得可优秀了，我的话没有做师父的经验，万一把你教坏就完了，所以得向佐助‘取经’，也是对你负责！”说着，鸣人脸上露出自豪的神色。</p><p> </p><p>佐助腹诽：我总共教过博人不超过十天。</p><p> </p><p>换好衣服的鸣人大力拍拍徒弟的肩膀，笑道：“为师对你好吧！”</p><p> </p><p>佐助转过身子。</p><p> </p><p>“你这小鬼怎么反应那么冷淡！”</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>见面地点是南贺川岸边的训练场。</p><p> </p><p>“佐助！”</p><p> </p><p>老远见到挚友，鸣人用力挥了挥手，对方却好像有点意外的样子。</p><p> </p><p>“嗯？没想到是我？”鸣人皱眉，戳了戳对方的胸口，“那你以为是谁啊？瞒着我和谁约见面呢？”</p><p> </p><p>川木低头看了看鸣人身侧的面瘫脸小孩，默不作声。</p><p> </p><p>“这次就放过你！看，”说着，鸣人把徒弟推到身前，笑道，“这是川木，是不是跟你有点像啊，哈哈哈！”</p><p> </p><p>佐助：“……”</p><p> </p><p>川木：“……”</p><p> </p><p>鸣人缓解了略显尴尬的气氛：“虽然说要跟你请教经验，但是具体要问什么我也说不上来哎……”</p><p> </p><p>川木实话实说：“我也觉得没什么可说的。”</p><p> </p><p>鸣人：“……你的意思是你悟性高天生就会做老师而我不行？”</p><p> </p><p>川木：“………”</p><p> </p><p>佐助：“………”</p><p> </p><p>佐助突然对川木说道：“我和你打一场吧。”</p><p> </p><p>鸣人一惊：“不行！佐助下手没轻没重的！”</p><p> </p><p>佐助握拳：“……师父，你偶尔也对徒弟的实力有点自信吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“我会手下留情的。”</p><p> </p><p>鸣人的目光在两人之间打转，还是充满担忧：“真的没问题吗？”</p><p> </p><p>佐助轻轻推开鸣人搭在他肩膀上的手，向前一步：“不会有事的。”</p><p> </p><p>佐助身体的右手条件反射的握住草薙剑剑柄，鸣人见状立马叫道：“等会儿，佐助你不准用剑！也不准用忍具，川木不会……你们对练体术就行啦！”</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>输赢是显然易见的。川木这具身体还没来得及放出“楔”对练已经结束了。</p><p> </p><p>佐助本意也不在交手，他拍了拍衣服上的草灰，低声对川木说道：“查到什么了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“还没去找大蛇丸。”</p><p> </p><p>“不要做多余的事。”</p><p> </p><p>“什么？”</p><p> </p><p>佐助冷眼狠狠剜过川木，川木霎时感觉全身的血液都凝固了。</p><p> </p><p>“不要用我的身体做多余的事，川木。”</p><p> </p><p>tbc.</p><p> </p><p>下章就做多余的事了)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>佐助确信了鸣人对这个徒弟相当上心，隔三差五喊上博人一起训练，搞得他都没时间去找资料。</p><p> </p><p>但是佐助也发现了一些小细节，比如鸣人偶尔会盯着宇智波旧址和自己现租的公寓发呆。</p><p> </p><p>佐助轻声道：“你在走神。”</p><p> </p><p>鸣人一愣，接着装模作样的“狠狠”敲了一下佐助的头：“小鬼，不要老是装一副大人的样子跟你师父说话！”</p><p> </p><p>“我不小了。”</p><p> </p><p>“我都能当你爸爸了！”</p><p> </p><p>“为什么老看着那里。”佐助鬼使神差的脱口而出了这句话，而且不是问句，因为他知道答案，但他还是这样说了；喉咙里同时产生出莫名的干涩。</p><p> </p><p>鸣人眨眨眼睛，突然笑了：“我跟你说过的吧，影分身并不能排解孤独。”</p><p> </p><p>“这二者有什么关系吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“以前我过得很孤独，”鸣人收回视线，“后来我交到了一个好朋友——那里就是他以前住的地方——虽然他也很孤独，”说着，鸣人慢慢勾起嘴角，“但是两个人在一起，就不会孤单了……影分身是不能跟朋友比的，朋友最清楚你的弱点，也可以让你变得更强大。”</p><p> </p><p>“他就是那个好朋友吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“对，他是我最好的朋友，就是那天带你去见的那个人，”鸣人仰起头，露出漂亮的颈部曲线，声音轻到可以被风吹散，“有段时间我们闹掰了，差点绝交，幸好最后和好了，但是和好之后……”</p><p> </p><p>“之后？”</p><p> </p><p>“他还是离开我了，去了很远的地方……我经常写信给他，但他回复的次数也不多，有时候我都怀疑我们是不是真的和好了……”鸣人的眼神逐渐黯淡下去，他突然扯出一个难看的笑容，“或者，他只是看我可怜，假装跟我和好——”</p><p> </p><p>佐助突然打断他：“不是的。”</p><p> </p><p>鸣人一愣。</p><p> </p><p>“我的意思是……他不会是假装的。”</p><p> </p><p>鸣人呆了一会儿，大笑起来：“哈哈！谢谢你安慰我！中年大叔总有莫名其妙伤感的时候，你不要觉得师父奇怪才好。”</p><p> </p><p>“我……”</p><p> </p><p>“行了，聊得够久啦，我们继续修炼吧！”</p><p> </p><p>佐助望着鸣人，刚才他落寞的神情还在脑海中挥之不去。</p><p> </p><p>也不是没见过这种表情，只是佐助没想到的是，时至今日了，这仍是鸣人最大的心结。他以为他不介意，他以为他早已放下了，不曾想梦魇从未消散，伤口还未结痂。</p><p> </p><p>心中滋味，难以明说。</p><p> </p><p>他希望他能真的走出来。</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>“稀客啊。”</p><p> </p><p>川木根据佐助的指示找到了大蛇丸。</p><p> </p><p>这里很像他以前待的地方，踏进这里之后川木的眉头就没舒展开过，他只想速战速决赶紧离开。</p><p> </p><p>“有什么事吗？”大蛇丸笑吟吟的望着川木。</p><p> </p><p>“你这里有没有灵体分离的忍术记录？”</p><p> </p><p>“你是说灵魂跟肉体分离？”</p><p> </p><p>川木点点头。</p><p> </p><p>大蛇丸上下扫视川木好几遍，笑意更深：“佐助君想问的不是这个吧？或者说，佐助君遭遇了类似的事？”</p><p> </p><p>川木沉默，大蛇丸比他想的聪明许多。</p><p> </p><p>“山中家祖传忍术身心转换术，跟这个原理应该差不多，木叶禁式馆肯定有记录，我这里也有一些……佐助君是想请我研究一番呢还是亲自上阵呢？”</p><p> </p><p>川木冷漠：“我自己来。”</p><p> </p><p>“哎，真可惜，我什么时候才能拿到禁式馆里的好东西呢……”大蛇丸一边自言自语一边回房间给对方找东西去了。</p><p> </p><p>川木努力让自己不去注意四周盛满了药水的培养罐和寒光幽幽的医疗器械，但眼前仍旧不断浮现出那些在慈弦手中报废的“实验体”，彻骨的寒意缓缓从脚底升起。</p><p> </p><p>“佐助君也会发呆啊。”</p><p> </p><p>川木抬手接住大蛇丸扔过来的卷轴，努力克制住跑的冲动，转身离开了。</p><p> </p><p>在大蛇丸眼里，这位旧徒弟可谓是落荒而逃，他忍不住摸着下巴喃喃自语：“奇怪啊，到底是我变了还是佐助君变了……”</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>川木将卷轴悉数交给了佐助。</p><p> </p><p>川木没回公寓，他直接去了火影办公室，他下意识的觉得，佐助就该出现在那里。</p><p> </p><p>纵使月明星稀，通亮的办公室也透不进月光。</p><p> </p><p>鸣人趴在办公桌上睡着了，手里还握着笔，批好的文件撒了一地，嘴角还挂着一丝口水。</p><p> </p><p>川木忍不住发笑。</p><p> </p><p>真狼狈啊，这样的师父。</p><p> </p><p>他轻轻走过去，想再看得仔细一些，却听到鸣人突然哼了一声，连忙停住。</p><p> </p><p>川木试探性的叫了几遍鸣人的名字，确信对方睡得很熟，才又慢慢靠近。</p><p> </p><p>“师父……”</p><p> </p><p>不对，以他现在的身份，他不能这么称呼他。</p><p> </p><p>火影大人？</p><p> </p><p>也不对，佐助哪里像是会用敬称的人。</p><p> </p><p>那么……</p><p> </p><p>嗓子里爬出一个名字，在舌尖扩散令人垂涎的甜美。</p><p> </p><p>川木感觉自己的心脏要跳出来了。</p><p> </p><p>此时的他像一个穷苦又恶劣的孩子，穿着大人的衣服，大摇大摆的准备领多于同龄人几倍的救济物。</p><p> </p><p>“鸣………人…”</p><p> </p><p>他用另一个人的声音叫了他的名字，声线剧烈颤抖着，仿佛受了惊慌，又仿佛在做什么见不得人的事。</p><p> </p><p>川木连肩膀都在颤抖，他指尖发麻，却还是咬着牙将手伸向了鸣人的面颊。</p><p> </p><p>他想碰一碰他，就这一次，用别人的身份，和自己的心情。</p><p> </p><p>是梦也好，是梦也罢，他乐得长眠不醒——</p><p> </p><p>“你在干什么？”</p><p> </p><p>而在门外响起的自己的声音，轻而易举便将梦境碎成齑粉。</p><p> </p><p>tbc.</p><p> </p><p>预告：佐助误会了</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>川木从大蛇丸那里拿给他的资料还是太少了，于是佐助决定自己去一趟禁式馆。</p><p> </p><p>夜深人静，火影楼也只有办公室的灯还亮着。</p><p> </p><p>其实去禁式馆不需要经过办公室；有一种异样的躁动催促他、暗示他去找鸣人。</p><p> </p><p>办公室的门虚掩着，佐助在门外看到自己正站在办公桌后面。再走近几步，便看到一副缱绻的暧昧画面。</p><p> </p><p>鸣人熟睡，“自己”站在他身侧，右手抚摸着他的脸颊，腰身微微前倾，像是要在对方的面庞上落下诚挚一吻。</p><p> </p><p>佐助缓缓睁大眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>虽然知道面前的人其实是川木，但这种亲昵的举动还是让佐助有些猝不及防。</p><p> </p><p>是自己，又不是自己。</p><p> </p><p>茫然与困惑如同转瞬的阵雨浇灭了心里那股躁动，继而悄然催生出某种更加浓烈、浓厚的，全然陌生的情感，如同一株随时将要破土而出的幼芽，但欠东风。</p><p> </p><p>佐助冥冥察觉到自己与这副身体产生了某种逾越的共鸣。</p><p> </p><p>对于陌生的、无法预料后果的现象，佐助选择叫停；于是他质问了川木，用一种近乎训斥的口吻。</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>“……抱歉。”</p><p> </p><p>“你应该知道你为什么能安然无恙的站在这里，”佐助冷眼相待，“你对鸣人抱着什么感情我不感兴趣，用这种手段还不如直接告诉他。”</p><p> </p><p>川木苦笑：“那样的话可能连师徒都做不成……我也不可能得到他的回应的，他已经有了钟情的对象吧。”</p><p> </p><p>说着，川木乜了佐助一眼，勾起的嘴角似有自嘲，又似有讥讽。</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>「你觉得是谁？」</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>「就是‘我’啊。」</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>佐助已经连续三天没看进一点东西了，对和博人一起的日常修炼也是兴致缺缺。</p><p> </p><p>一闭上眼就是那个夜晚，“自己”对鸣人暧昧的触碰，以及隐忍的神态之下暗流汹涌的感情。</p><p> </p><p>克制，卑微，甚至是祈求。他在自己的脸上看到一种打破某种规律、某种禁令的勇气和冲动。他深以为十八岁之后自己不再有心绪翻涌的机会，他也习惯了在没有终点的旅途中忘却自我，并将每一次与鸣人的重逢视为最重要也最为牵念的老友相处——是的，老友相处，十几年来，从未变过。与鸣人在一起是他仅有的可以放松的时间，但也仅仅是放松，放下戒备与冷淡，将肩膀与后背托付给对方。除此之外，再没有过别的想法。</p><p> </p><p>除了那个神情，佐助更在意的是川木说的话。</p><p> </p><p>「鸣人已经有了钟情的对象。」</p><p> </p><p>他有那么一瞬间想逃避川木的暗示，但是那个名字就快脱口而出——</p><p> </p><p>“喂，你最近怎么都不理师父啊？”</p><p> </p><p>突然一只手搭上自己的肩膀，佐助条件反射的作出防御姿势。</p><p> </p><p>“呀！疼！你小子干吗呢！”鸣人连忙抽回被扭着的手，眉毛皱在一起，嘟囔道，“这东西都跟谁学的，我明明还没教过……”</p><p> </p><p>“抱歉，不知道是你。”</p><p> </p><p>鸣人突然弯下腰，直视着川木，神情严肃：“说实话，刚才那个是不是佐助教你的？”</p><p> </p><p>“……”</p><p> </p><p>“这个招式我太熟悉了！以前吃过好几次亏。”</p><p> </p><p>佐助只好“承认”：“……是。”</p><p> </p><p>“居然瞒着我私下教你，他是真的想抢我徒弟！太可恶了！川木你别被他骗了，我比他厉害多了，十次打架八次都是我赢！”</p><p> </p><p>佐助腹诽：说反了吧。</p><p> </p><p>“你不要想太多。”</p><p> </p><p>「什么？」</p><p> </p><p>鸣人拍了拍“川木”的肩膀，目光诚挚：“既然说了收你做徒弟，我就会好好教导你，我知道让你放下戒备还很难，但是你可以相信我，我绝对不会伤害你，”说着，鸣人突然摸着鼻子笑了，“虽然这么说挺害羞的，但我确实在你身上看到了曾经的我……我曾经也像你一样仇恨，但是我很幸运，我遇到了很多善良的人，他们拯救了我，我才没有误入歧途，所以，我希望你也能…”</p><p> </p><p>鸣人伸出手，用食指揉了揉对方的眉心，笑道：“不要老是一副心事重重的样子了，多交点朋友吧。”</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>这些天发生的事实在是超出了佐助的认知范围。</p><p> </p><p>他扶着额头，连卷轴展开的轻微声响都让他久久震颤。</p><p> </p><p>这具身体的主人的心情，已经无法解释此刻那溢满胸腔的灼痛。</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>“拜托你了！”</p><p> </p><p>鸣人双手合十，低着头等待对方的回应，没过多久就抬起头拉住了黑色披风的衣角。</p><p> </p><p>“佐助，就这一次，行不行嘛？”鸣人可怜巴巴的望着对方，将披风攥得更紧了些。</p><p> </p><p>“博人他们不能再缺课了，其他老师问过了都挤不出时间，是实在没办法了才拜托你的……”</p><p> </p><p>“教课太麻烦的话，你就给他们展示忍术好了！”</p><p> </p><p>“你难得回来一次，博人肯定也很想你，他可喜欢你这个师父了！正好可以借这个机会增进师徒感情！”</p><p> </p><p>“佐助……？”</p><p> </p><p>鸣人说得口干舌燥，却见人毫无动静，心里凉了大半截，于是他像个鸵鸟似的把自己埋进臂弯里。</p><p> </p><p>川木很想答应，但是他什么都不会，看到鸣人失落的样子，恨不得立马把身体交换回来。</p><p> </p><p>“还想让你带带川木呢，我这阵子太忙了都没时间陪他修炼……”</p><p> </p><p>鸣人倒是提醒了川木。</p><p> </p><p>有本尊在场，问题岂不是引刃而解？</p><p> </p><p>“可以。”</p><p> </p><p>鸣人猛地抬头。</p><p> </p><p>“真的吗？你答应了？”</p><p> </p><p>川木点点头。</p><p> </p><p>“佐助你最好了！”</p><p> </p><p>猝不及防被鸣人扑了个满怀，而在鸣人看不见的地方，“佐助”悄悄的红了耳朵。</p><p> </p><p>tbc.</p><p> </p><p>下章告白(谁对谁还没定。)</p><p> </p><p>川木ooc到我手脚蜷缩</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>说好的授课其实和散步差不多，孩子们不敢多嘴，顶着佐助的脸的川木不敢轻举妄动。</p><p>博人最先憋不住：“师父，我们今天学什么啊？”</p><p>川木一边观察佐助的反应一边回应道：“……嗯，把以前学过的复习一遍吧。”</p><p>“啊？可是我们已经很熟练了，师父，教点别的吧……”</p><p>佐助突然开口：“听老师的安排，是最起码的尊重。”</p><p>“哈？我和师父说话你插什么嘴？”</p><p>“他是你的师父，师父的要求就要遵守，这不是做徒弟的本分吗？”</p><p>“你……”</p><p>川木及时打断二人：“行了，不要吵架，博人，你先和佐良娜巳月他们一起修炼吧，我有话要和川木说。”</p><p>博人愤愤的看了佐助一眼。</p><p>///</p><p>“谢谢。”</p><p>“不用，”佐助偏过头，“接下来几天你打算怎么办？一直这样？”</p><p>“抱歉，我——”</p><p>佐助打断对方：“我大概知道你的问题在哪了。”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“即使你不会任何忍术，我的身体，我的本能，也会教你怎么做，而你一直在抗拒它，你在逃避。”</p><p>川木微愠：“逃避？我有什么理由非得接受吗？”</p><p>“你迟早要接受的，每个人都有查克拉，川木，你的身体里也不是只有金属流液，我能感受得到。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“你是鸣人的徒弟，想必他也一直在引导你提取查克拉，但是你辜负了他的期望，”说着，佐助眯起眼睛，“你不是做不到，你根本就没想做。”</p><p>“你到底有什么目的？”</p><p>川木沉默不语，远处传来博人一行人吵闹的声音；愈躁愈静。</p><p>“我没有什么目的。”</p><p>“我只是想，留在他身边。”</p><p>佐助皱眉，他感觉川木在顾左右而言他：“你是他徒弟，你可以一直跟着他。”</p><p>川木摇头：“我不想变得和其他人一样，我不想做忍者。”</p><p>“你知不知道你在说什么？不是忍者，也不是普通人，那你是要以什么身份留在他身边？人形兵器吗？如果是的话，我现在就可以杀了你。”</p><p>佐助的态度咄咄逼人，气氛突然剑拔弩张起来——川木却也没有退缩的意思，他几乎是用质问的口吻。</p><p>“七代目火影收我做徒弟，还需要你来认可吗？你又是在以什么身份质疑我呢？你收博人做徒弟的时候，他也是这种态度对博人吗？”</p><p>“哪怕这种情况一直延续下去，他也不会有所怀疑，直说吧，用你的身份留在他身边，这正合我意。”</p><p>佐助一怔。</p><p>“你，说什么？”</p><p>川木说的云淡风轻，甚至是嫌恶的态度：“你没有立场对我说教——我逃避，那么你呢？你又正视过自己吗？宇智波佐助，你管得太多了。”</p><p>但是佐助看见那张无比熟悉的、淡漠的面容上，出现了少许隐形的裂痕，以及克制之下的哀痛，触目惊心。</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p>川木的话像一声巨雷，震得佐助脑中嗡嗡作响。他习惯了雷厉风行习惯了居于上风，方才却因一个毛头孩子的几句无厘头碎语而几乎乱了阵脚。</p><p>「我的身份？」</p><p>「管太多？」</p><p>“哈……”</p><p>你会为谁担忧？你会为谁考虑？你会为谁多管闲事？</p><p>这个谁，又是你的什么人？</p><p>佐助跪坐在地上，摊开的卷轴散落一地。</p><p>他突然察觉到了，那副皮囊正捆束着的，不仅仅是川木一个人。</p><p>///</p><p>“咦，你们今天放学那么早吗？”</p><p>“等下，不会是佐助偷懒了吧？”见川木仍背对着自己，于是鸣人凑上前去，“川木？”</p><p>佐助猛地后退，脸色有些难看。</p><p>见对方反应那么大，鸣人有些尴尬，也有些莫名其妙。前阵子相处的明明还不错，怎么今天突然……？</p><p>“川木？是发生什么事了吗？能和师父说说吗？”</p><p>“没有，”佐助避开鸣人的视线，声音很低，“没有发生什么事。”</p><p>“那就好，不过有什么事的话一定要和师父说哦！如果佐助对你们太凶的话，也要说！我会替你们教训他的，嘿嘿～”</p><p>“师父。”</p><p>“啊？”</p><p>“你和，”喉间突然隐隐刺痛；佐助从来不知道对着鸣人说出自己的名字原来是一件如此煎熬的事，“你和那个人……”</p><p>“谁？佐助吗？他和你说了什么吗？”</p><p>佐助丝毫没意识到自己现在的表情在鸣人看来有多么丰富、多么有故事，川木还小，他还不能很好的隐藏情绪。</p><p>于是鸣人扶住佐助的双肩，笑道：“如果是教训的话，你不要太在意，他就是这样的，嘴特别毒！不过，其实他是个很温柔的人，只是不会表现出来而已，和他相处久了就知道了……”</p><p>佐助扯开话题：“你说他是你最好的朋友。”</p><p>鸣人一愣，却没有马上给出回应，而是移开了视线，望着斜后方桌子上的合影出神。</p><p>佐助呼吸一滞——他看见鸣人眼底的犹疑。</p><p>没错，其实只要鸣人斩钉截铁的重复那句他重复了十几年的话，佐助就不会再做更多繁杂的思考，他们之间会继续保持平和安然，前进、共行的轨迹都在佐助的掌握之中。</p><p>但是鸣人没有。</p><p>“也许他……我是这么觉得的。”</p><p>鸣人坐在床上，抱着枕头，面朝着佐助说话，眼底却没有他的身影。</p><p>其实鸣人也不明白自己是怎么了，面对一脸认真又严肃的小徒弟，他突然想吐露、展现些别的，而这些“别的”，他从未和任何人提起过。</p><p>“但其实，其实我……还有——”</p><p>“哎呀，说了你也听不懂——不对，我干嘛要跟你说啊！”</p><p>佐助微微攥紧右手：“那你，和他说了吗？”</p><p>“没有。”</p><p>“……为什么？”</p><p>佐助知道这番对话再继续下去会引起不可预料的后果，等一切恢复原状，或许他和鸣人的关系会发生翻天覆地的变化，但他没法让自己停下。</p><p>他想听，他想知道鸣人的言外之意，他想理清自己的心情。</p><p>“因为，唯有这件事，我不想一厢情愿。”</p><p>鸣人的眼睛很亮，佐助看见那里流出灼目的光彩。</p><p>///</p><p>「唯有这件事，我想要他和我是一样的心情。」</p><p>tbc.</p><p>跟上原作进度发现佐助还没和川木认识sad……</p><p>鸣人的意思是如果他不能确定佐助也喜欢他他就不会主动说～</p><p>下章换回来，也离完结不远咯，想了很久还是决定填这个坑，虽然设定比较老套但自己还是蛮喜欢的哈哈哈哈！</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>梳理感情不是件容易的事，特别是对佐助这种早早就经历了人生大起大落、大喜大悲的人。哀伤，快乐，于佐助而言，日渐陌生——不是他冷血，而是他无心再将精力耗费在这些“东西”上。</p><p>更不用说儿女情长了。</p><p>鸣人睡着后佐助就一直在回忆过去的点点滴滴，他勉强从冗长又恐怖的自传里翻找出只言片语。</p><p>那大概就是，父亲和母亲，鼬和泉。</p><p>佐助扒拉开那层染血的帘幕，看见一些无关紧要的琐事。</p><p>母亲的唠叨，泉的黏人。佐助那时只觉得有些烦人。并且在他的印象里，男方们的态度总是模糊的，不明晰的，他们总是眉头紧锁，总是身负重担，松开柔软白皙的手，一抔掺了血的黄土轻易将柔情掩埋。</p><p>佐助的眼前出现鸣人在超市里细心挑拣日用品的样子，以及疑心自己真意时哀伤的样子。</p><p>其实鸣人也很唠叨，其实鸣人也很黏人，鸣人的那些与自己有关的私语和小动作，总在自己看得到的和看不到的地方热情洋溢。</p><p>「唯有这件事，我想要他和我是一样的心情。」</p><p>佐助想起鸣人方才一腔孤勇的表现，莫名有些吃味：“在徒弟面前倒是挺坦诚的……”</p><p>他慢慢起身，走到鸣人的床边，靠着墙坐了下去。</p><p>“那就我来说吧，吊车尾的。”</p><p>皓月当空，明天一定是个好天气。</p><p>///</p><p>“你、你到底是谁？”</p><p>佐助一睁眼就看到鸣人瞪着自己，面色铁青。</p><p>“我听见你昨晚说了什么！川木不可能说得出那些话！”</p><p>……原来被听到了。</p><p>“听起来有些匪夷所思，但事实确实是，”佐助翻身坐了起来，一脸云淡风轻，“我和你徒弟身体互换了。”</p><p>“什、什么？！这是怎么回事？！那、那…佐助其实是川木？！”</p><p>佐助点点头，心想本尊就在你眼前呢怎么还一门心思全是徒弟。</p><p>看到佐助点头，鸣人恨不得一个螺旋丸把自己送走。</p><p>“完了……我这师父做不成了……你们怎么不告诉我！完了……”</p><p>“……你想说的就这些？”</p><p>“啊？”</p><p>“对我——宇智波佐助——你没有别的话想说吗？”</p><p>「唯有这件事，我想要他和我是一样的心情。」</p><p>鸣人的脸一下子烧红，迅速爬回床上用被子把自己裹了起来。</p><p>“躲什么？”</p><p>鸣人不吱声。</p><p>佐助试探性的开口：“你……害羞了？”</p><p>鸣人猛地掀开被子，对上佐助的视线，没几秒又缩了回去。</p><p>隔着被子，鸣人的声音闷闷的：“既然你都知道了，那还问什么。”</p><p>“你是对川木说的。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“我大概，只是大概，鸣人，”佐助感觉到自己的胸腔在轻微颤抖，鼻息混乱，于是他深吸一口气，又缓慢吐出，“你的意思，你想说的话，我觉得我能——”</p><p>鸣人突然打断他：“道歉的话就不用说了，我不需要安慰。”</p><p>“你听我讲完。”</p><p>“鸣人，我能懂一些，但也不是特别……我不知道该怎么表达，但是……我想说…”</p><p>“你不是一厢情愿。”</p><p>被子里的鸣人缓缓睁大眼睛。</p><p>「是一样的心情。」</p><p>“鸣人——”</p><p>“行了你别说了我明白你的意思了。”</p><p>鸣人心想九尾一定很纳闷为什么突然地震了——他的心脏快要跳出来了；好多好多甜腻的话语要从喉咙里流出来了。</p><p>“我也喜欢你。”</p><p>///</p><p>“失忆，听到了吗？这几天发生的事，都给我失忆。”</p><p>一大一小的身影正站在火影办公室接受七代目训话。</p><p>“还有，找到恢复的方法了吗？”</p><p>两人齐声回答：“还没。”</p><p>“要疯了……”</p><p>然后当大蛇丸告诉鸣人自己发现一次亲密接触就能解决所有问题的时候鸣人又疯了一回。</p><p>“但是我早就和佐助睡过了，也早就和川木抱过了！够亲密了吧，怎么没有任何反应？！”</p><p>大蛇丸夸张的捂嘴：“哇……”</p><p>佐助：“我打地铺睡的。”</p><p>川木：“是拥抱。”</p><p>大蛇丸的脸上写满了失望，转身离开了。</p><p>鸣人：“？”</p><p>“所以到底要怎么办啊！这样下去不行的！”</p><p>川木突然开口：“比拥抱更亲密就可以了吧。”</p><p>“接吻？”接话的是佐助。</p><p>鸣人抱头哀嚎：“不行的！”</p><p>佐助低声道：“又不是没吻过。”</p><p>川木一愣，偏过头，恰好撞上佐助的视线。</p><p>是特意说给他听的。</p><p>他看见佐助眼里倒映着的自己正在节节败退，只是佐助的外壳将他的狼狈隐藏的很好。</p><p>其实本就没有输赢，没有竞争，错位只是一小段插曲，就算没有这次意外，他们也迟早会传达到彼此的心意。</p><p>浪漫故事的圆满大结局提前上映了，他功不可没。</p><p>///</p><p>“你到底在害羞什么，又不是没亲过。”</p><p>“这次不一样！”</p><p>佐助老神在在：“你总归要试一试。”</p><p>“那…我到底…到底该亲谁……”</p><p>于是问题抛回到佐助和川木身上。</p><p>这可是个大问题！</p><p>“那就，都试试……？”</p><p>“谁先来？”</p><p>鸣人和川木都看向佐助，好像在等他拍板。</p><p>佐助无意识的攥紧拳头。</p><p>“我。”</p><p>“我说的是我，旁边那个。”顶着川木的脸的佐助伸手挡住鸣人即将凑近的嘴。</p><p>佐助抬眼看向面带诧异的川木，像是解释，又像是警告：“不要误会。”</p><p>“啊？佐助你说什么？”</p><p>“没什么，快点结束。”</p><p>“说得轻松呢！”</p><p>佐助想闭眼不看，但还是忍不住用余光瞥了几眼。</p><p>站在第三人的角度，看鸣人和“自己”接吻。鸣人满脸通红，“自己”面不改色不动如山。</p><p>奇妙又诡异的感觉。</p><p>说来这个选择也有些幼稚，佐助细细想了想，其实自己只是不愿意鸣人和这副身体有更亲密的接触。</p><p>二人唇齿即将交接的刹那，佐助看见“自己”也闭上了眼睛。</p><p>对鸣人来说这只是无奈之举，对川木来说，是一个真正的吻，是他梦寐以求的“亲密接触”——纵使当事人们的本意相去甚远，川木仍旧满足又感激。</p><p>挺唏嘘的。</p><p>但不能成为他得寸进尺的理由。佐助心想。</p><p>“该我了，鸣人。”</p><p>暗恋，就此打住。</p><p>fin.</p><p>最后一句话有两层意思~</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>